Double Vie
by Little-Katsu
Summary: UA, YAOI. Tout n'est pas chose facile lorsque la relation du chat et de la souris se transforme et que l'on doit prendre de grandes décisions.
1. Prologue

Tandis que le dernier cri de supplication s'évanouissait dans la gorge de la victime, la lame acérée d'un couteau passait sur sa gorge dans un coup violent et sec, faisant gicler abondament le sang de cette personne sur le sol. Le tueur laissa tomber le corps maintenant inerte sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, le laissant se noyer dans son sang sans le moindre remords tandis qu'il se vidait lentement en souillant le tapis. C'était son boulot après tout, alors les remords n'avaient par leur place dans ce qu'il faisait. Un autre nom à rayer de sa liste des personnes à tuer et un autre nom à s'ajouter à sa liste des personnes qu'il avait déjà tuées depuis qu'il avait commencé son métier : tueur à gages.

Il essuya la lame du couteau sur un mouchoir qu'il avait dans sa poche et remit ces deux derniers objets dans celle-ci avant de filer rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne le découvre. Il eut le temps de sortir de la maison et de s'éloigner quelque peu de celle-ci avant d'entendre le cri de la femme de l'homme qui venait de rendre l'âme. Il ne se retourna même pas et continua son chemin comme un parfait passant tout à fait innocent qui ne faisait que faire une petite promenade le soir.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs rues de la ville de Londres qui étaient plongées dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il leva les yeux en entendant des sirènes de polices qui s'intensifiaient lentement. Il vit les lumières d'une auto de police venir rapidement en sa direction, probablement appellée pour aller sur les lieux du crime dont il était l'auteur.

Lorsque l'auto de police arriva à sa hauteur, il regarda les policiers qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, mais ceux-ci, trop occupés à penser au crime qui venait d'être commis, ne firent pas du tout attention au jeune homme à la chevelure rose qui poursuivait son chemin. Il ne porta déjà plus attention à eux quand l'auto l'eut dépassé pour se rendre rapidement sur les lieux du crime.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva finalement à l'appartement qu'il occupait temporairement dans cette ville. Très petit, il n'avait que l'espace nécessaire pour vivre simplement sans aucune extravageance. Il était doté d'un salon comprenant qu'un sofa, une télévision et un petit meuble où se trouvait une lampe. Cette pièce était ouverte sur la cuisine où se trouvait simplement les choses essentielles tels le réfrigérateur, un comptoir, un évier et quelques armoires. Puis, il y avait une chambre simplement meublé d'un lit simple, d'une commode et d'une table de chevet. Finalement, l'appartement possèdait une salle de bain qui n'avait qu'une douche, une toilette et un lavabo qui était surplombé par un grand miroir. Bref, le jeune homme ne vivait que de façon très simple lorsqu'il n'était pas dans son vrai « chez-lui », au Japon.

En entrant, il retira ses souliers dans l'entrée et alla dans la cuisine pour se chercher quelque chose à manger. Tout en sortant du réfrigérateur une sandwich et qu'il se servait un verre d'eau , il regarda l'heure. Il était bientôt l'heure qu'il devrait partir pour l'aéroport pour enfin pouvoir prendre quelques jours de vacances dans son pays natal. Cela allait lui faire un peu de bien étant donné que ce n'était pas parce qu'il le voulait vraiment que Shuichi, le jeune homme à la chevelure rose, était un tueur à gages.

Il mangea debout dans la cuisine et alluma la télévision avec la télécommande qui se trouvait sur le comptoir. Il la mit aux nouvelles et vit tout de suite que les médias étaient déjà au courant du crime qui avait été commis par lui une bonne demi-heure plus tôt. Shuichi serait toujours surpris de la vitesse à laquelle les médias pouvaient être au courant de ce genre de chose.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de manger, il appela un taxi et fini de ranger ses choses dans ses sacs en attendant ce dernier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le taxi klaxonner à l'extérieur. Il finit de serrer ses derniers vêtements dans sa valise et sortit de l'appartement qu'il ne reverrait probablement que lorsqu'il aurait de nouveau du travail à faire à Londres. Il entra dans le taxi après avoir mit ses bagages dans la valise de ce dernier et demanda au conducteur de le mener à l'aéroport, ce que fit tout de suite ce dernier non sans avoir jeté un regard à son client par le rétroviseur.


	2. First Mistake

Le voil finalement arriv chez lui. Ds quil eut pos ses quelques baguages dans lentre de son appartement, il inspira un bon coup lair ambiant, mais stouffa bien rapidement avec lair poussireux qui rgnait dans la maison.

- a parait que a fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici.

Il alla rapidement vers le placard o il rangeait les choses pour le mnage et en sortit lartillerie lourde. Avec une ceinture de produits mnagers diffrents, de linges et de plumeaux la taille et un balais et un sceau en main, il aborda un air conqurant en dclarant ainsi la guerre aux salets qui avaient eu le malheur de saccumul dans sa prscieuse demeure.

- nous deux la salet!

Faisant suite ses paroles, cest une tornade du nom de Shuichi qui passa dans lappartement, enlevant la moindre poussire et nettoyant la moindre crasse, laissant derriere elle une odeur de fracheur et de nettet qui navait pas rgn dans lappartement depuis des lustres.

Ce nest quune heure plus tard que le jeune homme se laissa tomber plat ventre sur le divan, puis mais satisfait de son travail qui avait drain une bonne partie de son immense nergie.

- Demain nest pas la veille que la salet va lemporter contre moi, Shindo Shuichi! dclara-t-il, fier mais agonisant sur le divan.

Il se tortilla sur le divan et se tourna vers la tlvision. Il attrapa la tlcommande qui se trouvait sur la table basse et ouvrit la tl. Il tomba alors sur une chane qui repassait le vido dun live de Ryuichi Sakuma.

Des toiles dadmiration jaillirent alors dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il bondit devant la tlvision, son visage pratiquement coll lcran, tandis quil coutait le vido. Le live de son chanteur prfr passait la tlvision! Il ne pouvait manquer une seconde de ce vido pour rien au monde.

Cependant, son portable sonna. Sachant pertinement qui lappelait tait donn quune seule personne avait son numro, le visage de Shuichi se fit plus sombre et il se vit contraint de dccrocher, laissant le vido jouer sans quil puisse le regarder.

- Oui? Shindo lappareil... Du travail? Mais...!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses voulu rpliquer, oubliant qui tait la personne qui il parlait, mais il se vit interrompre par la voix sche de son interlocuteur.

- Oui... Compris...

Il raccrocha alors son cellulaire avec une mine sombre. Il avait pourtant toujours essayer de ne pas avoir travailler dans son pays natal... mais il semblait bien que ses efforts ne pouvaient pas tre ternels.

Il se devait maintenant de tuer au Japon, ceci le dgotant au plus haut point. Il nallait pas jusqu dire que le reste des meurtres quil commentait lui tait futile et indiffrent, car il dtestait tuer, mais tuer des personnes quil avait peut-tre connu directement ou indirectement ne lenchantait gure, bien au contraire.

Il se demandait bien sil aurait vraiment eu du travail ici sil ntait pas revenu de son plein gr. Il nen savait rien, mais regrettait aussitt davoir accept ce travail, bien quil navait pas vraiment le choix, ou bien le droit, de refuser du travail.

Il allait se morfondre quand ses oreilles entendirent la voix de Ryuichi rsonner dans la pice. Il se souvint dun coup du live qui passait la tlvision et se prcipita devant la tlvision pour couter ce qui restait du show quils montraient.

**--**

Le voil maintenant quil devait remplir sa premire mission vie au Japon, son plus grand dsespoire. Sa prochaine victime : Fugaku Amane, il tait un homme politique apparement drangeant pour celui qui avait command son meurtre.

De ses yeux amthyste, le jeune homme tait en train danalyser la maison de sa prochaine victime. Petit dtail que lon avait omit de lui signaler : la surveillance de la maison avait t largement renfore depuis que plusieurs tentatives dassassinats avaient eu lieux dans les semaines passes. a allait tre plus difficile de le tuer sans que personne ne sen rende compte, mais chose ntait pas impossible pour Shuichi, tueur gages trs connu dans le millieu, mais inconnu encore des policiers.

**--**

- Jarrive pas y croire. la place de me confier des enqutes importantes qui pourraient maider gravir les chelons, on massigne la surveillance dun homme politique seulement parce quil a eu quelques tentatives dassasinat son encontre.

Le jeune policier lavenir prometteur poussa un soupir dagaement en sallumant une cigarette et den tirer une bonne bouffe. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel toil, se disant que rien de rellement concluant allait se passer cette nuit et quil tait en train de poiroter sur le perron de cette maison pour absolument aucune raison valable.

**--**

Shuichi avait, aprs de longues minutes dobservation, finalement trouv une fentre qui ne semblait tre gard de personne et facilement accessible sans quil ne se fasse voir par lun des nombreux policiers qui tranaient sur le terrain. De plus, lhomme quil avait lintention dassassiner ce soir se trouvait apparement dans la pice qui se trouvait tout prs de ladite fentre qui donnait sur le couloir du deuxime tage.

Sans sattarder plus longtemps, le jeune homme bondit de sa cachette et atteris en douceur sur le toit. Il attendit encore quelques secondes pour sassurer de ne pas avoir t entendu ou repr, puis il se glissa lentement par la fentre.

Marchant silencieusement pour cacher sa prsence et jetant toujours des regards sur ses cts pour sassurer de ne croiser personne, il entra dans la pice sans faire de bruit, refermant la porte doucement de manire ne pas tre entendu. Lhomme tant dos lui ne remarqua pas sa prsence.

Shuichi leva alors les yeux vers la lumire de la pice. Un petit sourire sesquissa sur ses lvres, tandis quil lana une dague contre lampoule, plongeant rapidement la pice dans lobscurit. Lhomme allait crier pour avertir les policiers, mais Shuichi eut tt fait dapparatre derrire lui avec une main sur sa bouche pour touffer ses paroles et une seconde dague sous sa gorge pour le dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Lhomme cessa immdiatement de se dbattre et tenta dobserver son agresser du coin de loeil, mais Shuichi avait bien prit la peine de se cacher dans lombre pour ne pas se faire reconnatre.

- Je suis dsol, mais vous devez mourir.

Fugaku voulu se librer de son meurtrier, mais Shuichi fut plus rapidement que lui et lui trancha violement la gorge. Il ne le laissa cependant pas tomber. La maison grouillant de policiers qui nattendaient quun son suspect pour accourir, il posa lentement et sans bruit le corps anim de quelques soubresauts tandis quil se vidait.

Le jeune homme regarda le corps se vider quelques instants. Puis, il tourna vite les talons. Tout en rangeant larme dans ses poches et ramassant la deuxime dague quil avait prit pour teindre la lumire, il sapprocha de la porte. Il tendit loreille pour voir si quelquun se trouvait dans le couloir.

Quand il jugea que personne se trouvait dans les environs, il sortit du bureau et sortit pas la fentre. L, il d attendre un moment avant de pouvoir bouger, des policiers se trouvant juste en dessous et discutant simplement.

Aga dattendre vu quil poirotait sur le toit depuis plusieurs minutes et craignant de finir par se faire voir par un policier qui pourrait passer dans le couloir, Shuichi se redressa lgrement et contourna la maison pour se retrouver finalement devant lentre de la maison, estimant quil ne semblait pas y avoir vraiment de policiers cet endroit, ce qui lintrigua.

Cependant, il ne se posa pas plus de question et sauta rapidement du toit pour atteindre larbre le plus proche. Ce quil navait pas prvu tait que vu quil se trouvait au-dessus du perron et que celui-ci tait couvert, il navait pas vu le policier qui se trouvait juste en bas et qui lui le remarqua.

- Hey! Toi! cria le policier son gard.

Dstabilis par cette voix, le jeune homme tourna la tte pour voir le policier qui fumait une cigarette quelques instants plus tt. Il fut alors surpris par la beaut de celui-ci et ne calcula pas bien son saut. Il fona alors tout droit dans le tronc de larbre sur lequel il tait cens attrir la perfection.

- Ae...

Il ne se laissa cependant pas vraiment le temps de souffrir, sachant quil venait de se faire reprer mme si le policier ne devait srement pas lavoir bien vu atnt donn lobscurit de la nuit et le capuchon qui recouvrait une majeur partie de son visage.

Rapidement, il prit ses jambes son cou. Il couru longuement dans les rues quil connaissait trs bien et finit par ralentir jusqu marcher pour ne pas paratre suspect quand il fut assez certain de ne pas stre fait suivre. Il regagna cependant bien rapidement son appartement pour aller souffler un peu.

**--**

Le jeune policier ntait pas parti la poursuite du jeune homme bien loin. Il avait parcouru quelques rues avant de le perdre compltement de vue. Cest quil courait vite ce garon! Il revint immdiatement la maison du politicien et apprit bien vite que celui-ci stait fait tuer dans son bureau en se faisant trancher la gorge.

- Salet! grogna le policier.

- Alors quon tait plus dune quinzaine de policiers dans la maison et les alentours, ils ont quand mme trouv le moyen de le tuer. On sest vraiment fait avoir, nest-ce pas Yuki? fit un autre policier ladresse de celui qui avait entrevu le criminel.

Pour simplement rponse, Yuki tourna les talons, frustr. Le deuxime policier le regarda avec un air incrdule et dcida de ne pas y porter grandement attention. Aprs tout, il tait toujours aussi distant et froid celui-l. Peut-tre tait-ce parce quil ninspirait qu monter les chelons dans la police pour il-ne-savait-trop-quelle-raison.

**--**

- Merde, merde, merde! jura Suichi dans son appartement.

Ctait la premire fois quil se faisait voir comme un dbutant depuis toutes ces annes de tueur gages. Ctait peut-tre le fait de devoir commettre un crime chez lui qui lavait rendu si impatient. Ordinairement, il aurait attendu le temps quil fallait ou se serait bien assur de ne pas se faire reprer avant de sauter, alors que l il y tait all trop rapidement et avait commis sa premire erreur de carrire.

Pourtant... Il tait si beau. Ce policier qui lavait vu, il tait si sduisant quil ne pouvait sempcher de penser lui. Il ne savait pas que dans la police il y en avait de si beaux. Ces yeux dors le fascinait. Il avait encore envie de le revoir! Mme sil tait un policier et lui un tueur gages, il avait rellement envie de le revoir.


End file.
